MugenSoulsZ (NaoXSyrma)- Special Night
by UltimateHeroSouls
Summary: Nao decides to take her girlfriend, Ultimate goddess, Syrma, out on a special date along with a special surprise.


"Wh-what?" Syrma asked tiredly as she felt Nao tapping her head.

"Wake up, my Ditzy sleepy goddess, it's already like eleven in the morning, close to noon," Nao said.

"Aww, okay, I wanna cuddle with you for awhile longer though.. please," Syrma pleaded.

Nao wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Here's your cuddling, now let's get up."

"Chouchers let all the Ultimate gods go back home, I move in with you to your house and all we do is work-y work work, and get groceries, I want to have some special time with you today," Syrma replied.

Nao gave her a kiss on the forehead. She stroked Syrma's hair as she spoke,"We can have our special time today, come with me, I'm taking you out on a date."

"Really?! Okay Naosie, I'm ready to go!" Syrma quickly got off the bed and went to get dressed.

Nao got dressed herself. She grabbed the house keys and felt arms wrapped around her waist. She began blushing heavily.

"Hey, hey, hey! S-Syrma, you practically squeezing my freakin' sides!" Nao complained although she secretly appreciated the hug.

"I don't wanna let go though, oh wait-" Syrma quickly rushed into the bedroom for something then came back. "Okay, now I'm ready, Naosie!"

Nao held Syrma's hand and gave it a small kiss.

"Let's go," Nao smiled at her.

They both headed out to some park. Syrma latched onto Nao the entire time.

"You seem a bit... off, something wrong?" Nao asked her girlfriend.

Syrma slightly blushed, "Well, you never really taken me out much so I don't know what trouble to expect around here."

"As long as you're with me, you'll be all safe and sound, I'll give those troublemakers a beating they will never forget," Nao replied.

Syrma giggled and rested her head on Nao's shoulder. Syrma sat down on a bench as Nao went to get ice for them. She came back with a single come.

"I got vanilla and chocolate double scoop, ya know, we could perhaps share...," Nao said.

"Okay, Naosie!" Syrma agreed happily. She most definitely was glad to share something with the red-head heroine.

The red-head sat next to the blonde and they both ate away. Nao looked up at Syrma.

"What's wrong, Naosie?" The blonde asked.

"Hold still," Nao slowly wiped off ice cream off of Syrma's cheek.

"Thanks!" Syrma thanked and gave a kiss on Nao's cheek as a token of appreciation.

Nao blushed heavily,"Y-you're welcome. I got something else to show you."

"It's already night out though," Syrma said.

"Just come on," Nao took Syrma by the hand and led her to a nice grassy field.

There on the field, there were a large amount of people sitting on the grass.

"Whoa, what's going on here, Naosie?" Syrma questioned.

"Usually happens on Rose World, once annually, 'Ultimate God Appreciation Day' , it's kind of like a festival, all in your honor!" Nao explained.

"So you and everyone else all planned this out? For me?" Syrma was surprised.

"Yup, well everyone always knew there was an Ultimate God, I was surprised that it turned out to be you, hehe," Nao said. "But man, you should check out the fireworks."

The fireworks ignited in several beautiful colors , each appeared to be like Syrma's face. Syrma looked up at the sky in awe.

"Whoa! Holy cow! How did they do that?! It's so amazing!" Syrma was total starstruck.

"See why I planned the date for tonight," Nao said with a heartwarming smile.

"It's beautiful, Naosie, thank you!" Syrma then pulled Nao in for a kiss on the lips.

Then began loud cheering of people of the large audience. The couple stopped kissing and enjoyed looking at the fireworks display.

"We get to go home later and sleep right?" Syrma asked at one point.

Nao let out a sigh, "You and your sleeping, have some energy for a couple more hours at least."

"But that seems so long.." Syrma slightly whined.

"Come on, this is your night, gotta spend it really well," Nao replied then kissed Syrma's forehead.

"Okay!" Syrma replied cheerfully.

Then they went the rest of the night participating in the festival's activities. Both having a splendid time.

*The End*


End file.
